ROBIN HOOD (Danny Phantom Version)
by mikaela2015
Summary: When King Clockwork leaves to fight in a war, he places his brother the evil Vlad Plasmius on the throne, who places heavy taxes on the people of Amity Park. It's now up to Danny Fenton/Phantom and his ghostly friend Frostbite to keep the people's hopes alive that their good king will return and to do that, they rob from the rich to feed the poor. BASED ON DISNEY'S ROBIN HOOD.
1. Chapter 1-Oo-De-Lally

**AUTHORS NOTE AND CAST LIST**

Hi guys! I have received some really great suggestions and requests of what other Disney films I should write using Danny Phantom characters. I'm starting off with Disney's _Robin Hood_ and _The Return of Jafar_ and then when I finish these along with my other story _Phantom Planet (REWRITE),_ I'm going to do Disney's _Mulan._ I would like to thank all who suggested these films.

So here's the cast list for this story:

 **Robin Hood-** Danny Fenton/Phantom

 **Little John-** Frostbite

 **Maid Marian-** Sam Manson

 **Friar Tuck-** Ghost Writer

 **Lady Cluck-** Valerie

 **The Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham-** Walker

 **Sir Hiss-** Freakshow

 **Prince John-** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

 **Trigger-** Skulker

 **Nutsy-** One of Vlad's ghost vultures (I don't know their names so I might just make up one)

 **Allan O'Dale-** Edward Lancer

 **Skippy-** Dani Phantom

 **King Richard-** Clockwork

I would like to thank neomoon585 for making this story request, so here is the first chapter enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 1**

"There have been many legends and stories about Danny Fenton, who was also known as Danny Phantom. But we ghosts and humans of Amity Park have our own version and I guess that's the main reason why I'm here" said an out of shape looking, bald man wearing a blue shirt, tie and pants and also carrying a book. "Oh by the way I'm Edward Lancer, a teacher in Amity Park and I'm gonna tell you how it is, or was, or whatever"

A seventeen year old teen with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a white t-shirt with jeans, was walking down the forest path with a yeti-like ghost in a blue tribal robe. Their names were Danny Fenton/Phantom and Frostbite.

 **MR LANCER**

 _Danny Fenton and Frostbite_

 _Walkin' through the forest_

 _Laughing back and forth_

 _At what the other one has to say_

 _ **(Danny and Frostbite came up to a tree log that acted as a bridge across the river. They both gestured to walk across it first, but without meaning to they both walked onto the bridge and accidently knocked each other into the water)**_

 _Reminiscin' this'- 'n'- thattin'_

 _Havin' such a good time_

 _Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally_

 _Golly what a day_

 _ **(The two friends were swimming and drinking the water, but they were unaware that a ghost named Walker and his small band of police ghosts were getting ready to attack them)**_

 _Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water_

 _They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down_

 _Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse_

 _Was a-watchin' them and gathering around_

 _ **(Danny and Frostbite noticed them and then disappeared under the water, before Walker and the others had a chance to shoot them with their blasters)**_

 _Danny Phantom and Frostbite_

 _Runnin' through the forest_

 _Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees_

 _And trying to get away_

 _ **(Danny was now in his ghost half and they continued to dodge the blasts coming from Walker and the police ghosts. Danny and Frostbite turned invisible and flew into the trees, they then smiled and watched them run off into different directions to try and find them)**_

 _Contemplatin' nothin'_

 _But escape and finally makin' it_

 _Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally_

 _Golly what a day_

 _Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally_

 _Golly what a day_


	2. Chapter 2- Danny's Past

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **In this story, Vlad is full ghost just so nobody gets confused about whether or not he is half ghost or not.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter**

"You know something Danny, you're taking too many chances" Frosbite said as he placed some of his ice over a burn he got.

"Chances? You must be joking, that was all a bit of laugh you know" Danny said smiling as he transformed into his human half.

Frostbite then scoffed and pointed at his shirt saying, "Yeah? Take a look at you shirt, that's not exactly in the fashion in today's youth"

Danny looked at the rim of his shirt and noticed there was a burn hole in it and then said, "They're getting better you know, you've got to admit"

"Yeah and next time Walker will have a rope around our necks. It'll be hard to laugh then Dan" Frostbite said pointing to his neck just to prove his point.

Danny then fired up a ghost ray while saying, "Uh don't worry. Walker and his whole posse couldn't possibly be able to lift you off the ground" he then shot a blast above Frostbite head and said, "En Guard!"

"Hey careful! That's the only head I've got" Frostbite exclaimed after ducking out of the way of the blast.

Frostbite then asked Danny curiously, "Hey Danby I was wondering, are we good guys or bad guys? You know because we rob the rich to feed the poor"

"I wouldn't say we rob, we just sort of borrow from those who can afford it" Danny answered and then Frostbite commented, "Boy are we in debt. Do you think King Clockwork will come back soon?"

"I'm sure he will, these people need him" Danny answered as he sighed, he was thinking about his family.

Before King Clockwork left to fight in the war, everything was great. Danny's parents Jack and Maddie Fenton were ghost scientists and we're always fascinated by the supernatural. One day when Danny just turned 14, they invented the Ghost Portal that could lead to the Ghost Zone unfortunately they couldn't get it to work until Danny decided to take a look inside to see if he can fix it.

Unfortunately, he pushed the on button that was inside and was accidently exposed to ectoplasm which caused him to become the half-ghost he is today. Although Danny's parents and sister knew he was half-ghost, they were still happy and it seemed like nothing could separate them, they even asked the aide of their friend Frostbite to train Danny to control his powers, but unfortunately the happiness didn't last long.

War broke out and King Clockwork left to go fight in it, leaving his brother Prince Vlad Plasmius on the throne. As soon as he was king, he demanded taxes from all the people of Amity Park which caused most of the people suffer in poverty and starvation, then one year later Jack and Maddie were arrested and executed for not being able to pay their taxes and experimentation with the ghost portal, leaving Jazz and Danny to look after themselves.

One day Danny decided enough was enough, along with help of Frostbite they stole from those who were rich and gave it to the poor to help them keep up with their taxes. The two of them gave the people of Amity Park hope for the future, Jazz had took over as caretaker at the local orphanage for children whose parents had died due to the war, but it was mostly because of all the damage Prince Plasmius was inflicting upon the people of Amity Park.

Danny was pulled out of memory lane when he heard the sound of royal trumpets coming down the forest, the two of them went further up the tree and listened looked out. Danny smiled because he knew what it meant.

"Sounds like another collection day from the poor" Danny chuckled out and then Frostbite said, "Yeah, sweet charity"


	3. Chapter 3- Robbing Royalty

Coming down the road of the forest was a carriage, guarded by dozens of police ghosts was Prince Vlad Plasmius. He was counting all the money he had collected as taxes from all of England, inside was also Freakshow his right hand man and councelor, he had the ability to control ghosts by using his red control staff.

"Taxes! Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!" Vlad exclaimed while laughing and throwing money up in the air.

Freakshow nodded in agreement and said while chuckling, "Sire, you have an absolute skill encouraging contributions from the poor"

"To coin a phrase, my dear counsellor, rob the poor to feed the rich. Am I right?" Vlad said as he continued to laugh in happiness along with Freakshow and the he asked while picking up a crown, "Tell me, what is the next stop, Freakshow?"

Freakshow then walked up to a map and looked across it, he then smiled as he answered, "The next stop is Amity Park sire"

"Oh! The richest plum of them all" Vlad said as he placed the crown on his head and then continued, "This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle" and then he gave that said cruel chuckle.

"And how well King Clockwork's crown sits on your noble brow" Freakshow complimented.

Vlad then got angry and shouted, "I've told you never to mention my brother's name!"

Freakshow then cringed and then said after straightening himself up, "A-A mere slip of the tongue, Your Majesty. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind me saying so and remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and-"

"I know and sent him off on that crazy war" Vlad finished off while laughing once again.

"Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother" Freakshow added and then Vlad said bitterly, "I just don't get why our mother always seemed to love Clockwork more than me. I'm the more powerful one, but did I get all the praise? No! It was always Clockwork this or Clockwork that!"

Meanwhile, Frostbite and Danny were putting on gypsy disguises, unfortunately Frostbite drew the short end of the stick and had to dress up like a female gypsy. They reached the edge of the forest and watched two of the police ghosts continue to blow trumpets in front of the carriage.

Frostbite merely shook his head and said, "Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation"

"Peanuts? No that's the royal coach. It's Prince Plasmius himself" Danny whispered.

"The Prince? Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later" Frostbite said as he began to walk away from the scene, but was stopped as Danny stood in front of him and said, "What? And miss this chance to perform before the royal fruitloop?"  
Frostbite merely shook his head and said, "Ah! Here we go again"

The coach continued to walk down the road and then two thieves jumped out and shouted in unison, "Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! Get the dope with your horoscope!"

Vlad then opened up the curtains and exclaimed while smiling, "Fortune tellers! How droll, stop the coach"

"Sire be careful, they maybe bandits" Freakshow whispered in his ear.

"Oh poppycock! You say that about everyone Freakshow, relax" Vlad said back.

Danny and Frostbite bowed before Vlad and then said, "You have my permission to kiss the royal hands"

They both gaped in awe as they saw that both his hands were covered in beautiful rings of many different stones and gems. Danny grabbed one of his hands and quickly pulled off one of the rings before kissing it as he said, "How gracious of you and generous"

Vlad did not notice because he had his eyes closed, but it did not go unnoticed by Freakshow who began to panic, but Vlad merely shook it off. Frostbite then kissed three of the rings, but took each of the jewels off of them.

Freakshow really began to panic, but then Vlad shouted angrily, "That's it! Freakshow go for a walk for 30 minutes and don't return until you've calmed down!"

"But sire…" Freakshow stammered, but then cringed as he heard Vlad shout, "NOW!"

Not wanting to make his boss even madder, Freakshow left but grumbling in anger and annoyance at the same time.

"Suspicious freak" Vlad muttered under his breath.

"Masterfully done your excellency" Danny said while chuckling as he climbed in the carriage and pulled down the curtains to create a dark room and set up a small table in between them.

"Now close your eyes please and no peaking sire" Danny asked, Vlad then did what he was told and then Danny looked at the bag of gold that was sitting beside Vlad and smiled. He then waved his arms around and said, "From the mists of time, come forth spirits"

Meanwhile outside, Frostbite had just finished placing some fireflies in a glass ball and invisibly placed his arms in the room, making it look like the ball was floating in the air.

"Look sire! Look!" Danny exclaimed.

Vlad gaped at the ball in awe and reached out his hand to touch the ball, but then was suddenly slapped on the hand by Danny who laughed out hysterically, "Oh no we mustn't touch Your Majesty"

"How dare you strike the royal hand!" Vlad exclaimed as he rubbed his sore hand, but then was shushed by Danny who then said as he placed the ball in the middle of the table, "I will now gaze into the crystal ball"

Danny then waved his hands around the crystal ball, acting all mystic like and then suddenly said, "Oh! A face appears, a crown is on his noble brow, and his face is handsome, regal, majestic…"

Vlad smiled as he completely bought the act Danny was putting on, outside the carriage Frostbite was listening in but was gagging at each of the things that he was calling Vlad.

"Loveable and a cuddly one as well" Danny finished, much to his displeasure.

"That's definitely me all right" Vlad said while chuckling, while Frostbite shook his head in disgust"

"Is there anything else you see my dear boy?" Vlad asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes I see that your name will go down, down and down in history" Danny said as he quickly snatched the large bag of money and snuck it out to Frostbite.

"HA! I knew it! I knew it! You hear that Freakshow…oh right I sent him to go for a walk. Oh well I'll tell him when he gets back" Vlad said.

Danny then gave him a hot cup of tea, but unknown to him he placed a sleeping draft that will knock him out for twenty minutes. Vlad drunk the tea, but didn't notice Vlad's smirking as suddenly he felt drowsy and within seconds, he fell asleep and with a huge smile, Danny got to work.

Outside Frostbite looked around and the gapped as he saw that the carriage had hubcaps made out of solid gold on the wheels. After making sure nobody was watching, he screwed two of them off and hid them somewhere.

" _WOW! The jackpot"_ Frostbite exclaimed in his head as he looked at the large chest some police ghost were holding in the air.

He then went invisible and walked underneath the chest, making a dagger out of ice, he used it to carve a hole at the bottom of the chest. After making a big enough hole in the chest, he pulled out the dagger and allowed the coins to fall into the chest part of his dress. One of the guards thought he heard a noise, but ignored it when he noticed the dressed up yeti walking pat and smiled as he thought he looked really pretty.

He whistled at her, Frostbite slowly walked behind the carriage and then waved to the guard lovingly. He then began o run to the front of the carriage, unaware that Danny had just come out, wearing the king's robe and holding another large sack of money, they both continued to run until they accidently bumped into each other and dropped money everywhere.

They both quickly picked up all the money, unaware that Vlad had just woken up and pulled back the curtains to see what the noise he heard was coming from, he then looked in shock as he watched the two of them running away with all the money. Danny laughed hysterically and waved goodbye to the humiliated prince, who looked at himself and finally noticed he wasn't wearing his robe, but he was in his boxers.

"ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Vlad exclaimed, Freakshow heard him shouting and immediately ran back to the carriage as Vlad exclaimed, "FREAKSHOW! YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!"

Freakshow then climbed in the carriage and then examined Vlad. Vlad then cleared his throat and simply said, "I've been robbed"

Freakshow then scoffed and said, "Of course you've been robbed!"

"Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortunes forecasts! Lucky charms!" Frostbite and Danny shouted in unison as they continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest.

"AFTER THEM!" Vlad shouted, all of the guards immediately began to chase them and pulled the carriage along, but they didn't notice that because of the two missing hubcaps on the back wheels, the wheels fell off and Vlad and Freakshow fell right out of the carriage and into the mud.

"I knew this would happen, but did you listen? No you just had to trust a couple of gypsies!" Freakshow exclaimed and then suddenly was hit by Vlad's ecto blast.

Freakshow cringed in pain as he quickly said, "Forgive me your majesty!"

"Next time I won't go so easy on you!" Vlad exclaimed. One of the guards came back and said, "Your Majesty, we've lost them, but sir, there's something you should know. One of those gypsies was actually Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom as he is often known as"

"Phantom! Alright then Daniel, game on!" Vlad said in anger and rage.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 **Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I got really busy with university.**


	4. Chapter 4- Dani's Birthday

Mr Lancer walked within Amity Park and along the way, he noticed a poster of Danny is on a tree. The poster shows a picture of one half of him in ghost mode and the other half in human mode and the reward for his capture; 10,000 pounds!

"Well even though Plasmius offered a huge reward for the capture of Danny, that elusive rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor" Mr Lancer said as he gestured to the poster.

"And believe me it was a good thing he did. Because of all the taxes and all, the poor people and ghosts of Amity Park were starving to death" Mr Lancer explained as he gestured to some of the people in town.

One was Lunch Lady feeding her husband Box Ghost as he was chained to the stocks that labelled him a tax dodger, his daughter Box Lunch was doing her best to comfort her father and on another set of stocks was Dash and Quan.

"Uh oh more trouble is coming down; it's Walker the honourable sheriff of Amity Park" Mr Lancer said as he ran away as Walker came down the street.

Walker was appointed by Plasmius to be the sheriff of this town, he was a white coloured ghost wearing a white business suit and a black sheriff's hat on his head. He was walking around town collecting taxes from the already starving people and ghosts.

He then stopped in his tracks as he noticed Ghost Writer walking down the street heading towards Hotep Ra's weaponry shop.

"Well what do you know? Ghost Writer, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good again" Walker said as he continued to watch Ghost Writer.

Ghost Writer looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed and then entered the mummy's ghost shop. Hotep was banging his hammer, creating a ghost sword but then stopped and smiled as he noticed Ghost Writer enter his home.

"Well good morning Ghost Writer" Hotep said cheerfully.

Ghost Writer then shushed him and whispered, "I've got something for you Hotep, from Phantom" and then handed him a small bag that was full of money.

"Oh bless Danny Phantom" Hotep said with a smile. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, Ghost Writer looked through the small hole on the door and saw it was Walker!

"It's Walker, quickly hide the money" Writer whispered. Outside the door, Walker grinned as he could hear the sound of rustling and whispering going on in the house.

He then opened the door and announced, "Greetings from you friendly neighbourhood tax collector"

He looked around and just saw what seemed to be Writer helping Hotep with his work, while Writer gave Walker a death glare ( **no pun intended** ), Hotep gave a look of anxiety at him.

"Take it easy on me Walker, with my new busted leg I've fallen behind on my work" Hotep said gesturing to the broken leg.

"I'd like to take it easy on you son, but I can't that be against the rules. Your way behind on your taxes" Walker said with a chuckle and a grin.

"Oh come on Walker. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on Hotep, you'd better come sit down and rest" Writer said holding a chair ready for Hotep.

Hotep began to walk towards the chair, but didn't realise that the money was making noises within his cast, indicating to Walker that that's where they had hid the money from him. Walker grinned as he realised this and thought of an idea, an awful idea.

"Let me give you hand with that leg" Walker said as he placed a small stool down in front of Hotep as he sat down, he then grabbed the leg and lifted up in the air and as he did the some of the money fell out.

"What they won't think of next" Walker commented. Writer then gave him a look of shock as he began to tap the leg hardly, causing the rest of the money to come out. Hotep groaned in pain as Walker placed his leg down on the stool and said, "It smarts don't it Hotep? But Prince Plasmius said it taxes should hurt"

"Now see here you evil, flint-hearted, rule loving…" Ghost Writer began to exclaim but then was stopped when Walker, "Now, now save your sermon preacher. It ain't Sunday you know"

Walker then left the shop and continued on his way to the Amity Park Orphanage which was run by Jazz Fenton and Star. Inside, happiness and cheers could be heard from the children, the occasion: they were celebrating the 12th birthday of Danielle Phantom or Dani as she preferred to be called. Dani was also a halfa.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Dani…" The children were singing as Jazz gave Dani a black present box wrapped with a white ribbon.

The cheering then stopped as Walker came bursting in exclaiming, "Happy Birthday to you!"

Jazz, Dani and the other children faces immediately fell at the presence of Walker who then walked up to Dani and said, "Well honey that box looks really pretty"

"Well Mr Walker, it is my birthday present" Dani said and then Walker said, "It sure is, well you'd better open it"

Dani then sat down and opened the box, she immediately smiled and exclaimed, "Oh boy, one whole pound" and then tipped the box upside down to grab the note, but before she could grab it, Walker immediately snatched it away, which caused Dani's heart to break and to nearly burst into tears.

"Have dare you?! We all scrimped and saved to give it to her" Jazz exclaimed angrily.

"Oh that's mighty thoughtful of you Ms Fenton, the family that save together pays together" Walker said while still grinning, Dani continued to allow tears to fall at the loss of her birthday present, but then Walker patted her on the head and said, "Oh now don't take it so hard honey, Prince Plasmius wishes you a happy birthday too"

Suddenly an old blind man in rags came walking in slowly and said, "Money, money for the poor"

Walker then smirked as he got an idea as he looked at his collecting cup, he threw a coin in hardly causing all of the other coins to fly out into Walker's hand. Jazz and Star gasped at the horrid action that was just performed by Walker, not only did her ruin Dani's birthday but now he just stole money off a blind man.

"Well so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep saving!" Walker exclaimed as he left the orphanage.

"What a dirty trick! You poor old man" Star said as the old shook his cup to find it empty and then Star said as she gently sat him down in a chair, "Sit down and rest yourself"

"Thank you kindly young lady, tell me did I hear someone celebrating a birthday today?" The old man asked as he looked down at Dani.

"Yes sir and Walker took my birthday present" Dani said while rubbing her eyes from the crying.

"Did he now? Well keep a smiling face on and don't let it get you down" He said as he them removed his disguise and revealed himself as Danny Phantom.

"Oh my gosh! It's Danny Phantom!" Dani exclaimed happily.

"Happy Birthday!" Danny exclaimed as he then turned into his human half.

" _He's so handsome! Just like his reward posters"_ Star squealed in her head as she looked at Danny dreamily.

"Tell me Dani, how old are you today and you are a halfa right?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am and I'm 12 years old" Dani said proudly as she turned into her ghost half.

"Well that does make a growing woman and I've got just the right present for you" Danny said and then gave Dani her own anti-ghost bow and a set of anti-ghost arrows.

"Thank you so much! So how do I look?" Dani asked as she pulled back an arrow on her bow.

"Not much like Mr Phantom" One of the children commented.

"She's right, there is something missing. Of course!" Danny said and then placed a copy of his symbol on Dani's jumpsuit which made her smile even more.

"Thank you so much Danny! I'm gonna go and try out my bow and arrows" Dani exclaimed as she began to fly out.

"Oh you have definitely made her birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you little brother?" Jazz asked happily.

Danny then handed her a small sack of money and said, "I only wish I could do more. Here and keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Amity Park, you'll see" and with that he placed back on his disguise and left the orphanage.

"Oh Phantom, he does so much to keep all our hopes alive" Star commented as the two women watched him leave.

"Bless you little brother, bless you" Jazz whispered as she cried tears of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5-Sam Manson and Valerie Gray

Running through town was Dani along with her friends Box Lunch and Sidney Pointdexter. The three of them kept on running until they reached the edge of on open area, Dani then started preparing her bow to shoot an arrow.

"Gee, did Danny Phantom really give that to you?" Sidney asked in wonder.

"Yeah and even a copy of his own symbol he has on his jumpsuit too" Dani answered with excitement.

Dani then began to pull back on the bowstring, Lunch Box then noticed that she was pointing up the air too high and said to her, "I think you're pointing that too high"

Dani just ignored her and continued to pull it back, she then released it and it flew through the air and landed right over the castle wall; where Prince Plasmius lives. The three just stood there in shock and fear.

"Uh oh. Now you done it" Sidney said and then Box Lunch added, "Right in Prince Plasmius's back yard"

Dani just shrugged off her fear and began to run towards the castle with a determined look on her face. The others followed pursuit and headed towards a small gate in between the castle and the open area.

Dani was about to crawl through the gate when she was stopped by Box Lunch who said, "Dani, you can't go in there"

"Yeah Prince Plasmius will chop off your head" Sidney said and then made his head disappear and added, "Like this"

"Oh I don't care, I have to get my arrow back" Dani said and then was stopped by Box Lunch again who said, "Just be careful Dani"

Dani nodded and phased through the gates and walked through the garden quietly. Along the way, she could hear the sound something being wacked, she hid in the bushes and then looked to see two 17 year olds playing a game of tennis.

One of them was wearing black gothic clothes, had black hair and purple lipstick on, her name was Sam Manson or as other royals may call her, Maid Samantha. The other one was an African American girl, wearing a yellow singlet top and skirt, her name was Valerie Gray and she was Sam's lady in waiting and best friend.

"Come on Sam, it's your turn to serve" Valerie said while laughing.

"Okay, are you ready Valerie?" Sam asked.

"Oh as your lady in waiting, I'm waiting" Valerie answered, causing the two to laugh at her joke.

Sam hit the ball over the net, Valerie then hit it back and it continued on. Dani looked around for her arrow and then finally saw it sticking in the ground right near the tennis court, smiling she snuck over to the tree and turned into her ghost half and invisible.

Sam then hit the ball, Valerie prepared to hit it but then missed as it landed down her shirt. Valerie then began to feel around and shaking her shirt to see if the ball would fall out.

"Where's the ball Val?" Sam asked and then Valerie answered, "I don't know, it's gone"

Sam then saw the ball and said, "There it is behind you, I'll get it" and then she ran over to get it. Dani then saw her moment to grab her arrow, unaware she accidently let down her invisibility down and went to grab the arrow, the two girls then stopped as they saw each other. Dani had the look of fear on her face, while Sam merely had the look of surprise on hers.

"Hi there, where did you come from?" Sam asked gently.

"Please don't tell Prince Plasmius! Sidney said he'll chop off my head!" Dani exclaimed in fear.

"Hey it's okay, you did nothing wrong" Sam said. Valerie then came up and said while smiling at Dani, "Oh what a cute little girl"

"Hey Val does she remind you of anyone?" Sam asked. Valerie looked at Dani closely and then gasped in realisation as she answered, "Definitely, the famous, notorious Danny Fenton/Phantom"

Dani smiled as she realised that the two girls in front of her meant her no harm.

"That's right, only Danny Phantom has that symbol" Sam said.

Valerie suddenly heard a sneeze and looked at the gate to see Sidney and Box Lunch waiting there in anticipation for Dani. Valerie smiled as she whispered to Sam, "Don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded"

"Hey you kids, it's okay we won't hurt you. You can come in" Sam said waving at them.

"Is it safe?" Sidney asked and then Box Lunch answered, "That's Maid Samantha, she may look scary but she can be really nice. Come on!"

The two then phased through the gates and ran towards the others and then Box Lunch said, "Sorry about that, I did tell Dani she was pointing the arrow too high"

"That's okay, I'm glad she did. I get to meet all of you" Sam said with a smile.

"Hey your kind of pretty, are you gonna marry Danny Phantom? My mum told me that you and Danny are sweethearts" Lunch Box said.

Sam blushed at the memory and answered, "Well, that was when I was fourteen before I left for London"

"Did he ever kiss you?" Sidney asked.

"No but he did put our initials on that tree" Sam answered, blushing red and gesturing to a tree with the initials S.M and D.F.

"Besides he's probably forgotten all about me" Sam said while sighing.

"Oh not Phantom! I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue you and take you back to Sherwood Forest" Dani said while pulling out a wooden sword.

Valerie then put on a smile, arched her eyebrows and said, "Now just a moment there, you've forgotten Prince Plasmius"

"That old fruitloop don't scare me!" Dani exclaimed, but Sidney just turned invisible and said, "I'm scared of him, he's crazy"

Valerie then pretended to be evil and exclaimed, "I Prince Plasmius, challenge you to a duel!"

She then began to hit Dani's sword gently, Dani then smiled and exclaimed, "Get the tyrant!"

Valerie then pretended to be frightened and ran away from Dani, Sam laughed at their silliness but then said, "Oh no, I'm not pretending to be some frilly princess in danger"

Dani then pretended to stab Valerie in the armpits, Valerie then pretended to be in pain and said as she fell to the ground, "Oh no! I'm dying!"

"Come on Sam!" Dani exclaimed and began to drag Sam to the back part of the garden. Valerie then winked at Dani and whispered, "Now take the fair maiden to Sherwood Forest"

"Oh Danny your so brave!" Sam said with a laugh.

They all then fell on their back and laughed from the whole scene.


	6. Chapter 6- A Visit From Ghostwriter

Later that day, after the children left from their visit Sam was looking out the window of her room thinking of a certain person; Danny Fenton. When she left for London, there was not a day that went by that she didn't think of him, when they first met at the age of fourteen he was practically the only boy who liked her even though she was a Goth and she wasn't like a lot of girls. She was part of the Manson's royal blood line, however when she was thirteen her parents were died of an illness leaving Clockwork to look after her. She always saw Clockwork like an Uncle since he was practically an old friend of the family.

Valerie sat there and smiled at the sight and asked, "Your thinking about Danny aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked as she smiled, she then walked over to wanted poster she had of Danny and then asked, "Valerie do you think he still knows that I love him?"

"No doubt about it girl. Someday soon, Clockwork will have an outlaw for an in-law" Valerie said causing the two of them to laugh at the sound of that.

"But when will that happen?" Sam asked, Valerie then said, "You must have patience Sam, my dad once told me that absence makes the heart grow fonder"

"Or forgetful. It's just that I've been away so long, what if he's forgotten all about me?" Sam asked as she looked out the window sadly.

Meanwhile in Sherwood Forest, Danny was indeed thinking about Sam Manson. He had only heard that she had returned to Amity Park just a few days ago and man was he daydreaming as he stirred the large pot of soup. Frostbite was hanging out some laundry on a tree branch and he chuckled as he noticed the way Danny was looking.

"Hey lover-boy, how's that grub coming along? I'm starving" Frostbite asked.

Danny however didn't answer as he wasn't even listening to a single word Frostbite said. Frostbite then tried calling out, "Dan? Danny? Daniel?"

When he still wasn't listening, he shouted, "HEY!"

Danny was then taken out of dreamland and asked, "What? What'd you say?"

"Forget it, your minds not on the food. You're thinking about someone wearing black clothing and your thinking about her ebony black hair" Frostbite said while smiling, but then coughed and frowned as he smelled smoke coming from somewhere.

Danny turned around and then panicked as he noticed the smoke and bubbling happening from the pot. He stood up panicking and exclaimed, "WOAH! It's boiling over!"

"You're burning the chow!" Frostbite exclaimed as he ran over, removed the pot from the heat and began to cool it down with his ice powers.

"Sorry Frostbite, I guess I was thinking about Sam again. I can't help it! I love her" Danny sighed out.

"Oh stop moaning and moping and just marry the girl" Frostbite suggested as he began to fix the soup.

"Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, offer her some flowers and say 'hey remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me?' "Danny shook his head at that and then said, "It just isn't done that way"

He then walked over to the laundry basket and began to hang out the rest of the laundry, he then said, "Besides I thought about it and it just wouldn't work. What have I got to offer her anyway?"

"Well for one thing, you can't cook" Frostbite said as he continued to fix the soup. Ghostwriter then walked in and listened in on the conversation.

"I'm being serious here Frostbite. She's of a royal bloodline" Danny said.

"So she's got class, so what?" Frostbite asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm an outlaw that's what! That's no life for her, always on the run. What kind of future is that?" Danny asked as he hung out a blanket.

"Oh for goodness sakes son!" Ghostwriter exclaimed, which caused Danny to fall in the laundry basket in surprise. Ghostwriter then continued, "Your no outlaw! Why someday you'll be called a great hero and I will write about it!"

"A hero? You hear that Frost? We've just been pardoned" Danny said while laughing.

Frostbite gave out a laugh and said after stirring the soup, "Hoh! That's a gas, we haven't even been arrested yet"

Ghostwriter then walked up to the pot and spooned out some soup, he then said, "Alright laugh you two rogues, but there's going to be big to do in Amity"

He then ate the spoonful of soup and immediately began to cough out smoke. The soup was so spicy, he was tearing up from it. But he still grabbed another spoonful and said while coughing, "Old Prince Plasmius is having a championship archery tournament tomorrow"

"Archery tournament? Danny here could win that thing while standing on his head" Frostbite said proudly.

"Thank you for the complement Frostbite, but I'm pretty sure we're not invited" Danny said.

"No but someone will be very disappointed if you don't come" Ghostwriter said giving off a wry smile.

"Yeah, old rule-lover Walker! The honourable sheriff of Amity Park" Frostbite said mockingly.

"No, Sam Manson" Ghostwriter corrected, as he took another spoonful of soup.

Danny gasped and asked in almost a whisper, "Sam Manson?"

"Yeah, she's gonna give a kiss to the winner of the tournament" Ghostwriter said with a chuckle at that thought.

"A kiss to the winner? Oo-de-lally! Come on Frostbite! What are we aiting for?!" Danny exclaimed as he ran over to their weapons supplies to grab his bow and arrows.

"Wait a minute Danny! That place will be crawling with Walker's men!" Frostbite exclaimed with concern.

Danny then flew up to the practice platform in his ghost form and said, "Ah but remember, faint hearts never won fair ladies. Fear not my friends!" He then fired an arrow at the target and hit a bullseye as he exclaimed with a smile, "This will be my greatest performance!"


	7. Chapter 7- The Archery Tournament PART 1

The next day arrived and everywhere trumpets were going off, announcing the arrivals of the archers, they walked in line in a parade. Dani and her friends just walked along behind the archers, children were given balloons and everyone everywhere waved their flags. In the large field, Prince Plasmius and Freakshow sat in the royal box, Plasmius smiled at the surroundings knowing that eventually a certain hero among the people would eventually turn up.

"Freakshow, this is a red letter day. A perfect day for an arrest" Vlad said as he sat down on his throne.

"Oh yes indeed sire. Your plan to capture Phantom in public is pure genius!" Freakshow exclaimed.

Vlad then gave out a satisfactory smile and exclaimed, "My trap is baited and set and then revenge will me mine!"

Freakshow then shushed him and whispered, "Not so loud sire! This is whole trap is meant to be a secret and we don't want anyone warning Phantom early"

"That insolent half-ghost! Oh I'll show him who wears the crown!" Vlad shouted in frustration.

"I share your loathing sire, that slippery scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you so utterly ridiculous" Freakshow said, Vlad then got really annoyed and angry at him and yelled as he tried to hit him, "ENOUGH!"

Freakshow dodged his punch, Vlad then glared at him and said, "Freakshow, you deliberately dodged"

"But sire, please?" Freakshow begged him. Vlad then merely ordered, "Stop shaking and hold still"

Freakshow did what he was told and held still, Vlad then punched him on the head and he groaned out in pain, "Thank you sire"

Sam and Valerie then arrived at the tournament, Sam was pretty excited because she had a feeling she would definitely see Danny there.

"Oh I am so excited! And that's saying something for a Goth. But how will I recognise him?" Sam asked, Valerie then answered, "Oh he'll let you know somehow. That boy of yours if full of surprises"

They continued on their way, not realising that Danny was watching them in disguise. He was in his ghost form, wore a long black jacket, black pants and boots, a shirt that said Dumpty Humpty on it and a red cap on top of his head, he had his archery gear attached to his back by a strap. Frostbite was wearing royal clothing from the Far Frozen, disguising himself as a Duke.

"There she is Frostbite. Isn't she beautiful?" Danny asked as he began to walk out of the bushes and towards her, Frostbite then pulled him back and said, "Cool it lover boy! Your heart's running away with your head"

"Oh stop worrying! This disguise would fool my own parents if they were here" Danny said.

"Yeah but your parents aren't here, you need to fool old rule-loving Walker" Frostbite said as he pointed to Walker, who was walking towards the tournament parade line.

Danny winked at Frostbite and then went up to Walker and shook his hand as he said cheerfully, "Walker your honour! Meeting you face to face is a real treat!"

Walker smiled at the compliment and said, "Why thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and win this tournament" he then continued on his way.

Frostbite laughed as Walker completely bought Danny's act and head out himself to fool Vlad while saying, "Well Danny's not a bad actor, but wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Plasmius"

He walked up to the royal box, then put on a fake look of surprise and bowed before him while saying, "Ah my lord! The head man himself! You're beautiful"

Vlad smiled at the compliments, Freakshow however didn't seem to trust the royal looking yeti ghost standing before him.

"He certainly has style Freakshow" Vlad said.

Freakshow then walked up to Frostbite and asked in a rude manner, "And who might you be sir?"

"I am Sir Icicle, Duke of the Far Frozen. And I wouldn't be so rude to me man" Frostbite answered, going more in character.

"Please have a seat" Vlad said as he gestured to Freakshow's seat. He sat down as he said, "Thank you your Majesty. You couldn't a better seat anywhere else than the royal box"

Freakshow became shocked at what Vlad juts did and then exclaimed, "Excuse me, but you have taken my seat!"

The two of them then laughed in humour and then Vlad said, "Oh with you around, who needs a court jester! Now get out there and keep your eyes open for you know who"

"You mean, I'm being dismissed?" Freakshow asked completely shocked.

"You heard his highness. Move it freak! Be gone dark one!" Frostbite demanded as he shoved him down the stair.

Freakshow then left muttering under his breath, "Who does that dopey duke think he is?! Freak! Dark one!"

As he continued on his way, Ghostwriter and Mr Lancer noticed him and became suspicious of what he was doing.

"He's definitely up to something Ghostwriter" Mr Lancer said, Ghostwriter nodded in agreement and said, "I think you may be right. Come on let's follow him"

The two then left to follow him around, to find out what he's up to, the trumpets then sounded for the archers to begin to make their way to the archery field for the tournament would begin soon. One by one in a straight line, all the archers walked past Vlad, Ghostwriter and Mr Lancer had lost sight of Freakshow, until they finally found him in the most recognisable disguise ever. He was wearing a trench coat and hat, he then began to walk around more to see if he could find Danny, with Ghostwriter and Mr Lancer following him behind.

Sam and Valerie then arrived at the royal box and sat down with Vlad and Frostbite, Freakshow hid behind a tent and then noticed Danny in his disguise, and although he doesn't know it's him first he still looked at him with suspicion. Danny then saw Sam and walked up to her to talk with her.

"Ah your ladyship! Begging your pardon but it's a great honour to be shooting for the favour of a lovely lady like yourself" Danny said, giving a confused Sam a black rose.

"I hope I win the kiss" Danny said and then winked at her, hoping she recognised him. She then gasped quietly as she recognised his icy blue eyes.

She blushed as she said, "I thank you archer. I wish you luck" and then she leaned in and whispered, "With all my heart"

Freakshow then started getting really suspicious of Danny and then walked off to the archery lines, Ghostwriter was about to grab him but missed him. Skulker then came up with a golden arrow on a pillow and handed it to Vlad as he said, "Your Highness, with your royal permission we are ready to begin"

"Proceed Captain" Vlad ordered.

Skulker then announced, "The tournament of the Golden Arrow will now begin!"

The crowd cheered at this announcement, the archers then readied their arrows, took aim and fired. Some missed and some hit the target, the crowd cheered for every archer on the field. Box Ghost took aim and fired, hitting the target.

"Go dad!" Box Lunch screamed, cheering for her father.

Walker then fired his arrow and hit the red circle just outside the bullseye, but nobody cheered for him. Freakshow hid behind a tree and watched Danny fire his arrow and hit a perfect bullseye, earning him cheers from the crowd and leaving a completely shocked Freakshow. Sam cheered for him, hoping that his luck continues.

"A perfect bullseye! Well, well" Vlad smiled suspiciously at the lucky archer.

"That's what you call pulling it back and letting it go my Lord" Frostbite laughed out.

"I'm gonna win that golden arrow and then I'm gonna get a kiss from that lovely Sam Manson!" Danny exclaimed excitedly to Walker, who was trying to concentrate on his own target.

"Listen punk, if you shoot half as well as you blabbermouth, your better than Danny Phantom" Walker said, glaring at him a little.

"Danny Phantom he says! Woah man! I'm good all right, but not as good as he is" Danny said and then fired another arrow, once again getting another bullseye and earning cheers from the crowd. Walker jaw just dropped that he got two bullseye's in a row, Freakshow then decided to check Danny out and got a device ready that'll tell him if he is right.

Frostbite laughed for a bit and said, "That boy is good!"

"Indeed he is Sir Icicle" Vlad agreed and continued to smile suspiciously at Danny.

"Oh by the way, I hear your having a bit of trouble getting your hands on that Phantom" Danny said.

Walker then said to him, "Punk's scared of me, that's what he is. You noticed he didn't even show up here today? If he was here, I would spot him in those phoney disguises"

"I'm sure you would" Danny said, laughing on the inside the fact the he was completely wrong.

Freakshow remained hidden in the bush, scanned Danny and waited for the results. The light blinked green and Freakshow smiled in excitement.

" _It's him! It's Danny Phantom! I can't wait till I tell his Majesty!"_ Freakshow said in his head with excitement. He then ran over to the tents and began to head back the royal box, suddenly he was grabbed by Ghostwriter and Mr Lancer from behind.

Ghostwriter opened a large barrel of half-filled wine and Mr Lancer placed him in. Freakshow then was about to yell, "Unhand me you…" but was cut off when Ghostwriter slammed the lid down tightly, trapping him inside.

"Please! I don't drink!" Freakshow pleaded inside.

Skulker then examined all the targets as the rounds finished and then announced, "Attention everyone! The final contestants are, Sheriff Walker of Amity Park!"

Walker smiled and bowed in front of everyone, expecting cheers but only received boos. He was shocked and then gave a look of annoyance on his face.

"And Andy Nefton from Devonshire!" Skulker finished announcing.

The crowd cheered for Danny as he waved to everyone behind him, he then turned around and waved to Sam who waved back in excitement. Vlad noticed this and asked, "My dear I see you favour the young youth"

"Ah yes sir. Well at least he amuses me" Sam answered, hoping to not give Danny away.

"Coincidently my dear girl, he amuses me too" Vlad said and then laughed as his suspicions were getting close to coming true.

"For the final shoot out, move the target back thirty paces!" Skulker ordered.

Walker then ordered Victor a ghost vulture and one of Walker's men, "You heard him Victor! Get moving!"

Victor then panicked and got inside the target to move it back.

"And remember what you're supposed to do" Walker whispered to the vulture.

Victor then moved it back thirty paces and stayed inside the target, Walker fired his shot and when it was sure he was going to miss, Victor jumped the target in the air and made it hit the bullseye mark. The crowd booed, including Sam who hopes that Danny can win.

Walker gave a look of satisfaction and then Danny walked up and prepared to fire his arrow, Walker then knocked his bow up as he fired, Danny then fired another one at it, sending it soring to the target at top speed, hitting the target dead on and splitting Walker's arrow in half.

Danny did it! He won! The crowd cheered for their champion, Sam hugged Valerie and Vlad then gave Skulker a signal. Skulker nodded and then whispered something to one of the police ghosts on duty, Danny began to walk up to the royal box with a whole tail of police ghosts lead by Walker behind him.

Vlad then stood up and said, "Archer I commend you and because of your skills, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations"

Danny then shook Vlad's hand and said, "Thank you kindly your highness!"

Vlad then smiled and made a sword appear in his hand, Danny bowed down as Vlad said, "And now I name you the winner, or more appropriately…"

Vlad then completely ripped Danny's disguise off and revealed Danny in front of everyone in his regular attire as he continued, "The loser!"


	8. Chapter 8-The Archery Tournament PART 2

Everyone all around the tournament grounds gasp in shock as their hero was revealed, Sam and Valerie became frightened for Danny, Jazz and Star along with the other orphans also became scared, Jazz in particular because she had no idea of what Plasmius has in store for her brother and Frostbite glared in realization at Vlad while he wasn't looking; this was a trap for Danny all along!

"Seize him" Vlad ordered Walker and his police ghosts with a wide grin.

Walker and the police guards then sprang into action, Danny was grabbed by his arms and surrounded by them, he tried to fly away but he was dragged back down, he was then chained and handcuffed by ghost proof chains and rope, which made him revert back to his human form. He then sent Vlad a glare.

"I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death!" Vlad exclaimed.

Sam gasped at that and began to tear up, she looked back and forth at Vlad and Danny. She then begged to Vlad, "Please! Please sire! I beg of you to spare his life, please let him go or at least show some mercy"

"My dear gothic girl, why should I?" Vlad asked ignoring her pleas.

"Because I love him your Highness" Sam answered truthfully as she looked at Danny.

"Love him?" Vlad asked in fake shock and then he smiled as he asked Danny, "And does this prisoner return your love? Does he even love you back?"

Danny and Sam then stared at each other, with a heavy heart he answered, "Sam Manson, I love you more than anything. When you left for London, there was not a day that went by when I didn't think about you. I couldn't imagine my life without you Sam, I truly do love you with all my heart"

Sam smiled as Valerie hugged her close and also smiled at Danny. They both then sent a glare at Vlad who laughed for a second and then announced, "Young love! Unfortunately my dear, your pleas have not fallen upon a core of stone. Traitors to the crown, must die!"

Danny then became angry as he said that part and yelled out in defiance, "Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Clockwork! Long live King Clockwork!"

Vlad became shocked as the crowd yelled out after Danny, "Long live King Clockwork!"

"ENOUGH! I AM THE KING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Vlad screamed in anger.

One of the drummers began to hit the drum as a mediaeval ghost came out with an axe in his hand, the crowd became scared and in shock that their hero was about to die in front of them. Jazz began to cry, Ghostwriter ran up and pulled her into his embrace, Star hugged the crying children and told them to cover their eyes and as the executioner came closer, Sam cried even more and fell into Valerie's embrace, unable to watch her lover die.

Suddenly everything stopped as they all heard a pain looking Vlad ordered, "STOP! Executioner stop! Hold your axe!"

What they didn't know was Frostbite was behind him, holding an ice dagger to his back and holding him by the back part of his cape.

"Okay fruitloop, now tell them to untie my buddy or I'll run you through" Frostbite demanded in a whisper.

Vlad then gulped as he felt the pressure of his collar on his neck and the dagger so close to his back. He then ordered, "Walker release my buddy…I mean release the prisoner!"

Walker looked at him in shock and asked in confusion, "Untie the prisoner? Are you nuts?"

"You heard what he said rule-lover!" Valerie yelled out.

"Warden, I make the rules! And since I'm head…" Vlad began to say, when he was cut off by a hard pull of his cape. He then whispered, "Not so hard you mean thing!"

Frostbite then poked him with the dagger, getting closer to his back telling him to hurry up. Vlad then ordered in a panic, "Let him go! For heaven's sakes! Let him go!"

Sam smiled as Walker and the police ghosts did what they were told, they unlocked all the chains and took them off a smiling Danny as Valerie cheered out, "All right! Love conquers all!"

The crowd cheered as Sam ran down and hugged Danny in a tight embrace, they pulled apart and then Danny said, "I owe you my life Sam"

"I couldn't imagine my life without you either Danny" Sam said as they both embraced each other again.

"There's something funny going on around here" Walker muttered as he became suspicious of Prince Vlad's sudden decision of releasing Danny. He grabbed his ray gun out and snuck behind the royal box to investigate.

He was shocked to see Frostbite standing there with the dagger to Vlad's back as he demanded, "Now Plasmius, tell my pal to kiss Sam Manson or I just found a new pin cushion"

"Why you!" Walker yelled and blasted a ray at Frostbite, causing him to let go of Vlad as he dodged and then he punched Walker right in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Kill him! Don't just stand there! Kill him!" Vlad demanded in anger.

"Sam run!" Danny yelled, Sam ran over near a tent and out of the way.

The police ghosts began to charge at him with ghost spears and swords, Danny turned into his ghost form and used his ice powers to create himself a sword of his own. He then began to fight four of them at once, Frostbite knocked over a couple of them with his ice blasts, dodged and went intangible as the medieval ghosts was about to cut him in half with his axe and then he froze him like a statue.

Danny continued to fight off his opponents, Vlad tried to sneak behind him to stab him with his dagger, but Danny saw it coming and wacked it off with his sword, he then pointed his weapon at Vlad, who then flew off like a coward and hid behind some barrels of wine.

"Kill him!" Vlad yelled out and then ducked behind the barrels.

Valerie came out with her own ghost battle equipment on, she gave Sam a wrist ray of her own and told her, "Go for it Sam! Let's show these boys what we girls can really do!"

Sam went off in a different direction, Valerie picked up the golden arrow, ran over to one of Walker's ghosts and then jabbed him in the bum, which caused him to fly up in pain. Walker then grabbed her arm, but Valerie merely flipped him over her back and slammed him hard on the ground.

"Take that loser!" Valerie exclaimed and then ran off to fight more.

Sam was doing her best to fight the ghosts, but so many began to come after her she couldn't hold them off with her wrist ray. Walker's men prepared to fire some of their rays at her, when Danny flew in and grabbed her, he then landed on top of the royal box as they narrowly dodged the blasts coming their way.

"Sam I know this is sudden but will you marry me?" Danny asked.

Sam laughed and then said as Danny shielded them from the blasts, "Yes! Danny I thought you would never ask me" Suddenly the two of them fell through the roof and landed on the throne and then she said in amusement, "You could've chosen a better setting though"

Danny then pushed the throne at a group of Walker's men who were advancing on them knocking them over and said to Sam, "And for our honeymoon we'll got to London, New York and sunny Gothapalooza in the Nevada Dessert"

"Awesome" Sam said in joy.

Valerie ran as she led a bunch of Walker's men towards a tent and Frostbite was pushing a bunch of them into the same tent Valerie was heading for as he said, "Oh what a main event this is!"

Valerie and the other ghosts then came in, Frostbite was knocked out he then rammed back in while exclaiming, "What a beautiful brawl!"

Unfortunately Valerie was knocked back outside, she then jabbed one of the ghosts in the bum again and caused them all to run around blindfolded by the tent sheet. Frostbite appeared out of the top and gasped as he yelled out, "Hey! Who's driving this flying umbrella?!"

The crowd ran out of the way to avoid getting hit by the runaway tent, Danny and Sam had their hands full fighting off some ghosts in different areas. Danny was currently fighting with Skulker who tripped him over and nearly hit him with his glowing blade.

"The glowing blade is new!" Danny exclaimed. Skulker then smiled and said, "You like it? I've had some upgrades!"

Danny then stood up and continued to fight him, suddenly Sam came jumping in and blasted Skulker away with a blast from her ray. She then picked up one of the pies and threw it at his face, the two then jumped out of the way as the tent came running through and ran over poor Skulker.

Walker then jumped in fright as the tent then came after him, chasing him everywhere and then the tent picked up the throne and caused Walker to be forced to sit on it, Frostbite and Walker then noticed they were heading right for one of the tower entrances to the field, Frostbite immediately flew out of there and left Walker to take the hit.

Bullet and another one of Walker's men who were at the top of the tower jumped in fright as the tent came right at them, they then calmed down as the tent missed and thought they were safe, suddenly it came back and knocked them all down in a crash. Bullet was about to blow his trumpet until he was blasted away by Valerie.

"Stop them you idiots!" Vlad yelled angrily, unaware that Dani appeared behind him in the bushes and fired one of her arrows at his bum, he yelped in pain as it hit. Valerie then came out and wacked him in the head with her ray gun and shouted as she ran, "Take that you seriously crazed up fruitloop!"

"Seize that woman!" Vlad ordered.

Valerie saw all of Walker's men coming after her, like it was some sort of American football game! She then charged at them head on and punched them to left, then she punched them to the right. They all then tried to tackle her down, but she narrowly missed as she jumped on her glider and flew above them. The crowd cheered for Valerie as she continued to blast Walker's men here and there, she dodged them left and she dodged them right, earning herself more cheers from the applauding crowd. One of Walker's men then managed to grab a hold of her glider, causing her to fall forward. Another one of the police ghosts was about to grab her, but missed as he tripped over his own spectral tail and hit a rock face on.

Valerie landed on her feet and headed to the edge of the forest, she then yelled out, "Long live King Clockwork!"

Frostbite then dragged her to the forest before they could hit by some of the blasts coming from more of Walker's men.

"Freakshow where are you? You're never around when I need you!" Vlad exclaimed as he looked for Freakshow, suddenly he heard laughter coming from the barrel he was hiding behind of, he listened carefully and swore that he recognized the laughter as Freakshow's.

He blasted off the lid and slowly out came a drunk Freakshow grinning madly and swaying side to side from the side effects of being drunk.

"Oh there you are old boy. Vlad you won't believe this, but that Andy Nefton is really Danny Fenton/Phantom" Freakshow said happily.

Vlad then asked angrily, "Danny Phantom?"

Freakshow nodded happily but was suddenly grabbed by his neck by Vlad as he screamed in anger, he then threw him against a pole and tied him to it by his ecto energy and said bitterly, "Get out of that, if you can"


	9. Chapter 9-The Phony King of England

Later that night, Sam and Danny enjoyed a romantic walk through the forest. As they walked the two of them talked about everything that's been happening with each other and wedding plans, they both thought it would be best to wait until Clockwork returns and then they will get married. Sam at all didn't mind waiting until then.

 _Love_

 _It seems like only yesterday_

 _You were just a child at play_

 _Now you're all grown up inside of me_

 _Oh, how fast those moments flee_

 _Once we watched a lazy world go by_

 _Now the days seem to fly_

 _Life is brief, but when it's gone_

 _Love goes on and on_

The two of them stopped near a creek, Danny the pulled out a ring that his father gave him before he died. Jack had the ring engraved with Sam's name and said that if he really liked her, give her the ring. He never got the chance to when Sam left for London, but now he did and he placed it on her engagement finger, Sam smiled at it and they kissed each other lovingly.

 _Love will live_

 _Love will last_

 _Love goes on and on and on_

 _Once we watched a lazy world go by_

 _Now the days seem to fly_

 _Life is brief, but when it's gone_

 _Love goes on and on_

Danny then proceeded to take Sam to their hideout, he led her through a cave that was behind a waterfall and when they came out, they were at their campsite. The two then hugged each other as Sam said, "I wish this moment could last forever"

Suddenly the two turned around and heard Ghostwriter exclaim happily, "Surprise! Long live Danny Fenton!"

Johnny 13 and Kitty then came out and yelled out in unison, "And long live Sam Manson!"

Suddenly all the citizens of Amity Park came out and cheered for Danny and Sam, earning smiles from the two lovebirds.

Valerie then exclaimed, "And down with fruitloop Prince Vlad!"

Everyone then began to dance as Frostbite played a guitar and more music came. Mr Lancer was on another guitar, Dash was on the drums and Kwan was on a trumpet.

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Oh the world will sing of an English King  
A thousand years from now  
And not because he passed some laws  
Or had that lofty brow  
While bonny good King Clockwork leads  
The great crusade he's on  
We'll all have to slave away  
For that good-for-nothin' Vlad_

 **(Jazz had a dance with Danny and Sam began to have a dance with Hotep Ra, though it was difficult since he still had a broken leg. Frostbite danced along with the children around him)** __

 _Incredible as he is inept  
Whenever the history books are kept  
They'll call him the phony king of England_

 **ALL** _  
A pox on the phony king of England!_

 **(Frostbite opened some curtains to reveal a puppet version of Prince Plasmius, the fake crown fell off and Ghostwriter came up to fix it, the audience laughed and booed at the puppet prince. Another puppet came up on Hotep Ra's hand that represented Freakshow)**

 **FROSTBITE** _  
He sits alone on a giant throne  
Pretending he's the king  
A little tyke who's rather like  
A puppet on a string_

 **(Puppet Vlad began to hit puppet Freakshow and then puppet Freakshow grabbed the stick and began to hit puppet Vlad. Puppet Vlad came back up and began sucking his thumb, causing everyone to burst out laughing again)** _  
And he throws an angry tantrum  
if he cannot have his way  
And then he calls for Mum while he's sucking' his thumb  
You see, he doesn't want to play_

 _Too late to be known as Vlad the First  
He's sure to be known as Vlad the worst_

 **(Puppet Freakshow then hit puppet Vlad again, this time accidently completely destroying it, Hotep Ra and Ghostwriter came up and looked at each other, but then smiled as the audience laughed at their mistake)** _  
A pox on that phony king of England!  
_ **(Valerie then began dancing with Frostbite, Box Ghost and Lunch Lady danced with each other along with their daughter Box Lunch. Sam and Danny danced with each other)** _  
While he taxes us to pieces  
And he robs us of our bread  
King Clockwork's crown keeps slipping' down  
Around that pointed head  
Ah! But while there is a merry man  
in Danny's wily pack  
We'll find a way to make him pay  
And steal our money back_

 _The minute before he knows we're there  
Ol' Dan will snatch his underwear_

 **(Everyone laughed as Danny snugly got into the puppet Vlad costume and bowed tipped the fake crown to everyone)** _  
The breezy and uneasy king of England  
The snivelling' grovelling'  
Measly weasely  
Blabbering' jabbering'  
Gibbering' jabbering'  
Blundering' plundering'  
Wheeling' dealing'  
Prince Vlad, that phony king of England  
Yeah!_

And the people of Amity Park continued to enjoy this moment of happiness and cheer, unaware that it was coming to an end very soon.


	10. Chapter 10-Not In Amity

The next day, Walker came into the castle with a bag full of collected taxes he was singing a song that the whole town was singing about Prince Plasmius, he had to admit it was pretty catchy. Freakshow began to laugh a little about the song as he came in, to give him the money.

 **WALKER**

 _And he throws an angry tantrum  
if he cannot have his way  
And then he calls for Mum while he's sucking' his thumb  
You see, he doesn't want to play  
Too late to be known as Vlad the First  
He's sure to be known as Vlad the worst_

Both of them then laughed and then Freakshow then said, "That's Vlad alright. Let me try"

Freakshow then cleared his throat and began to sing the song, unaware that Vlad had heard them and opened the door to listen and man he was getting angry.

 **FREAKSHOW**

 _Too late to be known as Vlad the First_

 _He's sure to be known as Vlad the worst_

Freakshow then stopped and gulped in fear as he noticed Vlad standing there. He then started saying in an effort to get on Vlad's good side, "The fabulous! Marvellous! Merciful..." But was cut off by Walker who frowned as he said, "Oh you got it all wrong Freakshow! It's the snivelling, grovelling, weasling, dealing…"

"ENOUGH!" Vlad roared in anger and then threw a glass jug of wine at Walker's head, but missed when Walker ducked down out of the way, causing it to hit the wall and break.

"But sire, it's a big hit. The whole town is singing it" Walker explained in fear.

Vlad glared and walked up to Walker as exclaimed, "Oh they are, are they? Well they'll be singing a different tune. Double the taxes! Triple the taxes! Squeeze every last drop out of those insolent, musical peasants! They will pay dearly for my humiliation!"

A few days later, it was a stormy night in Amity Park and things we're not looking good at all, nearly the whole town was in jail because of the high rises in taxes, even Jazz along with the children which devastated Danny greatly.

"Moby Dick! Prince Plasmius sure made good his threat and his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation. Taxes, taxes, taxes. He taxed the heart and soul out of every ghost and human of Amity Park and if you couldn't pay your taxes you went to jail. Yep I'm in here too, Amity was in deep trouble" Mr Lancer sighed sadly, looking out the window of the jail cell.

 **MR LANCER**

 _Every town, has its ups and downs_

 _Sometimes ups, outnumber the downs_

 _But not in Amity_

 **(Lunch Lady and Box Lunch were shivering from the cold of the jail cell, Box Ghost wrapped a ragged blanket around the two of them in an effort to try and keep his family warm. Jazz and Star had a shackle around her neck and all the kids from the orphanage had chains on their feet, the two women are doing their best to keep the children fed)**

 _I'm inclined to believe_

 _If we weren't so down, we'd up and leave_

 _We'd up and fly if we had wings for flying_

 _Can't you see the tears I'm crying?_

 **(Pandora was chewing on some bread, Kwan looked at the bread hungrily and then Dora broke her bread in half and gave it to Kwan. He gave her a thankful smile and then split his half with Dash and Paulina. Hotep Ra was lying down resting his broken leg, a teen named Mikey was feeding him some soup in an effort to keep his strength up)**

 _Can't there be some happiness for me_

 _Not in Amity_

Outside the jail cell, some ghosts and humans were returning from the work camp with a ball chain attached to them. That night at the church, Ghostwriter began to ring the church bell and Ember MacLaine was playing the piano which is what she usually did every Sunday when she's not playing her guitar.

"Ghostwriter, I don't think anyone is coming" Ember said sadly.

"Your right Ember but, maybe the sound of this bell will give the people some comfort. We have to do what we can to keep their hopes alive" Ghostwriter said as he finished ringing the bell.

Dora then walked in sweeping the floor and said, "How could there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Plasmius? Taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?"

Ghostwriter agreed sadly and looked inside the poor box. He then said, "Yes those poor people and our poor box is like our church. Empty"

Dora then had a thought and went to her bedroom, she pulled out a box that had a two pound coin and brought it to Ghostwriter and said, "Ghostwriter, I saved this. It's not much but please take it for the poor"

Ember then went into her own pocket and pulled her last two pound coin and said, "Take mine too"

"Your last pounds? Oh you two, no one can give more than that" Ghostwriter said smiling and then put the two coins in the poor box and then said, "Thank you both"

Ember laughed a little and said, "I guess we were both saving for a rainy day"

Ghostwriter laughed at that pun and said, "Well it's raining now, things can't get worse"

Suddenly they all heard Walker exclaim as he walked in, "Well it looks like I dropped by just in time!"

Ember frowned and whispered angrily, "What does that rule loving bully want here?!"

Dora shushed Ember for her outburst, worried she might get into trouble. They all then gasped in shock as Walker opened the poor box and took the two coins out, smiling at it.

"Now just a minute Walker! That's the poor box!" Ghostwriter exclaimed in shock.

"It sure is and I'll just take these for poor Prince Plasmius. Every little bit helps" Walker said pocketing the money in his pocket.

Dora then demanded in frustration, "Ooh! You put that back!"

Walker ignored her and said, "And his majesty thanks you too Dora"

"You thieving scoundrel!" Ghostwriter yelled waving his fist at Walker.

"Take it easy Ghostwriter, I'm just doing my job" Walker said in defence.

"What?! Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Vlad?!" Ghostwriter said angrily.

"Listen Writer, your mighty preachy and your gonna preach yourself right into the firing squad!" Walker threatened.

Ghostwriter then really got mad and exclaimed, "GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!"

He then began pushing him outside while yelling out, "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Dora then gasped and said in worry, "Oh no!"

Ember then went to the door to watch the fight, Ghostwriter began attacking Walker with a stick and ectoblasts while Walker did his best to block the hits he was throwing.

"YOU WANT TAXES?! I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!" Ghostwriter yelled in fury as he continued to attack Walker.

"GIVE IT TO HIM! GIVE IT TO HIM! GIVE IT TO HIM WRITER!" Ember shouted encouragingly.

Walker finally managed to blast Ghostwriter's stick in half, but Ghostwriter continued to attack. Skulker then flew down and managed to tackle him into the ground, Walker smiled as Ghostwriter struggled in Skulker's hold.

Walker then pulled out a pair of ecto-handcuffs and exclaimed as he put them on him, "You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!"

With the handcuffs on, Ghostwriter stopped struggling, looked down sadly and was silently taken away by Walker and Skulker. Dora gasped and then began to cry, Ember pulled her friend into a comforting embrace as they watched him being taken away.

 **MR LANCER**

 _Every town, has its ups and downs_

 _Sometimes ups outnumber the downs_

 _But not in Amity_


	11. Chapter 11- A New Plan

The rain continued to pour down, inside the castle Vlad sat in front of the fire glaring in full anger. Vlad and Freakshow were surrounded by mountains of money from the taxes, but it didn't seem to make the prince any happier.

Freakshow then decided to try and break the silence, "Sir may, you don't seem your usual self today"

But Vlad didn't respond and just continued to get even more angrier, Freakshow then said, "Sir the taxes are pouring in, the jail is full and some more good news Ghostwriter is in jail"

Vlad then jumped up and screamed, "Ghostwriter! It's Danny Phantom I want you idiot!"

Freakshow cringed in fear as he came right in his face and continued, "Oh I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on…"

He then stopped and his eyes widened in realisation, he then stepped back and asked in a more clam manner, "Did you say Ghostwriter is in jail?"

"Yes I did" Freakshow answered nervously.

Vlad then thought of something and smiled as he said, "Freakshow I have it! I'll use Ghostwriter as bait to trap Danny Phantom. Ghostwriter will be lead to the gallows in the village square to awaite his execution"

Freakshow stood there in shock and said, "But to hang Ghostwriter! He runs the church though!"

"I know that stupid! That's why it's so perfect, because when our elusive hero tries to rescue him my men will be ready" Vlad said and then laughed evilly, scaring Freakshow even more.

The next day Walker, Skulker and Victor were preparing the gallows. Walker prepared the nooses wearing special gloves, because the rope was a combination of ectoranium and blood blossoms. After finishing the rope, Walker smiled in satisfaction.

"Well Skulker everything is all set" Walker said.

"Yep! It's one of the best gallows you've ever built Walker" Skulker said.

Victor then flew down and stood by the leaver and asked, "Walker don't you reckon we ought to give that trap door a test?"

He pulled the leaver and suddenly Walker fell right through the trap door hole. He got out of it and glared at Victor in annoyance and said, "Victor your mother should've called you stupid or nutsy"

Danny then walked up to the gallows stand in his blind beggar disguise and exclaimed, "Money for the poor! Do my old ears hear the melodious voice of Sheriff Walker?"

Walker chuckled as he went back to work. Danny then tapped the stand with his stick and asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're gonna hang Ghostwriter" Walker answered.

Danny gasped and was about to blow his cover when he went back into character and asked, "Hang Ghostwriter?"

"You betcha at dawn and maybe it'll be a double hanging" Victor answered and then Skulker kicked him and said, "Shut up you dummy"

" _A double hanging? Who will be the other one who gets the rope?"_ Danny questioned in his head.

Skulker then flew in front of him and pointed his gun at him as he said, "Walker he's getting pretty nosey"

"Oh I didn't mean nothing. Do you think there could be trouble if Danny Phantom showed up?" Danny asked.

Victor then laughed while saying, "What do you know Skulker, he guessed it"

"Victor! Button your beak!" Skulker shouted while glaring at him.

"Oh don't worry, Walker is too crafty and too clever for the likes of Phantom says I" Danny said.

Walker smiled in appreciation and said, "Well looks like for being blind he knows a good ghost when he sees one, says I"

As Danny walked away, Skulker said suspiciously, "Walker I still get a feeling that the old guy knows too much"

"Oh shut up Skulker, he's just a harmless old blind beggar" Walker said brushing him off, but Skulker continued to look at Danny in suspicion.

As soon as Danny got round the corner where Frostbite was waiting for him, he removed his disguise as he said, "Danny we can't let them hang Ghostwriter"

"There's only one thing we can do, a jailbreak tonight. It's the only chance he's got" Danny said as he continued to remove his disguise.

"A jailbreak? There ain't no we could pull that off!" Frostbite exclaimed.

"We've got to Frostbite or Ghostwriter dies at dawn! We'll head back to camp and create a plan, there is no way that I'm letting that fruitloop kill him. I can't sit by and allow all their hopes to die in those cells, we have to do this" Danny said.

Frostbite nodded and said, "I'm in. Let's go" and then they flew off to create a plan for the jailbreak.


	12. Chapter 12- JailbreakEscape

It was almost 3 AM in the morning, Danny and Frostbite flew up to the wall invisible and looked around the castle, there were guards posted at the front door of the palace and on the balconies. Danny then indicated to Frostbite to the entrance of the jail where a sleeping Walker was sitting in front of while Skulker and Victor paced back and forth guarding the gate. They both then flew silently inside and then quickly flew into the royal gardens, narrowly avoiding Skulker who stopped for a second thinking her heard something, but shrugged it off and continued keeping look out.

Victor then came up to the wall that separated the castle part from the garden, but just when Frostbite was about to grab him when his back was turned, Victor exclaimed loudly, "1 O'CLOCK AND ALLS WELL!"

The giant clock chimed indicating that it was actually 3 AM and not 1 AM. Walker woke up and looked at the clock, he groaned and said, "Victor you better set your brain ahead a couple of hours"

"Yes sir, would that be adding or subtracting?" Victor asked.

"Forget it" Walker answered knowing that Victor was dumb and didn't understand what he just said, so Victor just returned to his post with a dumb smile on his face.

"Victor how can I sleep with you yelling 'ALLS WELL!" all the time here?" Walker asked sarcastically.

Skulker then walked up and said, "Walker everything ain't all's well"

Walker then got nervouse as Skulker pointed his blaster right at him as he continued, "I got a feeling in my core that a jailbreak is going to happen at any minute"

Walker pushed the gun away and said, "Would you point that gun the other way? You could blow someone's head off!"

"Don't worry Walker, the safety's on old Betsy" Skulker said as he patted his blaster, but then he accidently hit the trigger and fired a blast straight at Walker who just managed to turn intangible and allowed the blast to hit the wall.

He stood up angry and hit Skulker on the head while exclaiming, "What the heck are you trying to do? You tin head!"

"Just doing my duty Walker" Skulker answered while rubbing his head. Walker then shook his head and muttered, "You and that itchy trigger finger of yours"

Meanwhile Victor was back at the wall and was about to make another announcement, until Frostbite tapped him on the head which made him look up, but before he could shout Frostbite grabbed him by the mouth and pulled him over the wall. Unfortunately Skulker and Walker heard Victor groan as he was taken.

"Hey did you hear that?" Skulker asked in a whisper.

"Sure did, there's something funny going on around here. Come on, you cover me" Walker said.

They began to quietly walk to the wall, Walker suddenly froze in place as the tip of Skulker's gun just touched him.

Walker got nervous and asked, "Wait a minute, is the safety on old Betsy?"

"You bet it is" Skulker confirmed. Walker then said, "That's what I'm afraid of, you go first"

So Skulker did what he was told and walked in front of Walker, they stopped at the entrance of the garden where Danny was in his human form and activated a watch on his wrist that Amorpho once made him that would make him look like Victor. Victor was tied to the tree with ghost proof ropes.

Walker pulled out his own blaster and demanded, "Alright you in there! Come out with your hands up!"

"Okay I'm going in" Danny whispered. Frostbite then whispered back, "Be careful Danny"

Danny then came out in his disguise, faced Walker and Skulker. He then exclaimed making his voice sound like Victor's, "Woah! Skulker put that blaster down!"

Walker then groaned in annoyance and said as he but his gun away, "Oh it's only Victor" He then turned to Skulker and commanded, "Now get back to your patrol on the double!"

He then tried to kick Skulker, but he dodged and said as headed back to his post, "Okay! Okay! I'm going!"

As Walker and Danny walked back, Danny looked back to Frostbite and winked at him to be ready for the next phase of the plan. Walker yawned and sat back down on his stool, Danny then saw the keys hanging on his belt.

"How about I loosen that belt so you're more comfortable warden?" Danny suggested.

"Uh sure Victor thanks" Walker answered sleepily.

As Walker slept, Danny loosened the belt and gently pulled the set of keys off, he then walked over to the door and quietly unlocked the door, he then motioned for Frostbite to come over. Frostbite turned invisible and walked over, he went into the dungeon and grabbed the keys of Danny, but unfortunately he accidently slammed the door hard. Although it didn't wake Walker up, it alarmed Skulker.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Skulker exclaimed and fired his blaster, which woke Walker up and he just managed to dodge the blast.

"I HEARD IT WARDEN! THE DOOR! THE DOOR!" Skulker yelled as he ran over to them, Danny then stuck out the staff part of a spear and made Skulker trip over and land in front of a very annoyed Walker.

"Now for the last time, no more false alarms" Walker demanded and then blasted Skulker off the ground.

Danny then whispered to Frostbite, "Now you release Ghostwriter and the others, while I go to the royal treasury for phase three"

Frostbite nodded and the two then left to do their jobs. Frostbite walked up the stairs, he stopped as he saw a sign on a door of a jail cell that read _Sentenced to death for treason_. He looked in through the window and saw Ghostwriter chained to the wall in the corner by his wrists, as the door opened the light woke him up.

"Oh Frostbite!" Ghostwriter exclaimed happily. Frostbite shushed him and said in a whisper, "Quiet, we're busting out of here"

"Thank goodness" Ghostwriter said as he was unchained by Frostbite, he rubbed his wrists and said, "Looks like my prayers have been answered"

They both then went to the other cell and unlocked it to reveal everyone asleep, they all woke up to the sound of the door opening, and Frostbite unchained Mr Lancer, Ghostwriter unchained Hotep Rah and helped him to his feet, Frostbite then unchained Box Ghost and his family, Ghostwriter then unchained Jazz and Star along with all the other children, they continued to unlock more of the prisoners.

As soon as Dani was unchained, she grabbed her bow and arrows, transformed into her ghost half and said, "I'm ready, where's the bad guys?"

Ghostwriter chuckled quietly and stopped her and said, "Take it easy honey"

Mr Lancer then gestured quietly that he could see Danny on the side of Prince Vlad's balcony, Danny had his set of bows and arrows on his back, he looked around to make sure no guards saw him and then turned invisible, he flew up and landed quietly on the balcony while turning visible again. He looked inside to Vlad asleep, along with Freakshow who was sleeping on a bed at the end of his one, surrounding the two of them was all the taxes Vlad had collected from the citizens of Amity and two of the bags was being held by Vlad as he slept.

Danny tied some rope to an arrow and fired it through the dungeon window, Frostbite then looped the rope through a chain hole and fired it back which attached to the top of Vlad's bed. Vlad suddenly sprung up from a fitful sleep and then fell back asleep, Danny then began to attach the bags to rope, while Mr Lancer pulled on the rope to send the money bags to the dungeon, Ghostwriter began to untie the bags off and handed them out to everyone.

"Praise the lord! And pass the tax rebate" Ghostwriter said laughing as he continued to pass the bags of money around.

"Come on, follow me" Frostbite whispered and they all started heading downstairs.

Frostbite opened the door, but then gasped as some coins began to fall out of one of the bags and land on top of Walker waking him up, he was about to yell when he was cut off as Frostbite grabbed him and dragged him inside. Skulker heard the noise and began walking back to investigate, Amorpho then transformed into Walker and sat down on the stool just as Skulker arrived.

"Now Walker don't get angry, but I still got a feeling that…" Skulker began to say, but he was cut off when Amorpho grabbed him by the throat and then passed him to Frostbite who then tied and gagged him with ghost proof chains.

"Ghostwriter get going" Frostbite said and then gestured for them to start walking.

The giant clock chimed and the sun began to rise, it was now nearly dawn and Danny only had two bags left to grab, he gently pulled them out from Vlad but unfortunately Vlad's fitful whining in his sleep woke up Freakshow, who then saw Danny running out onto the balcony. Danny jumped and began to fly across.

"VLAD WAKE UP!" Freakshow exclaimed.

Vlad woke up and gasped at the sight, he then grabbed onto the rope at the edge of the balcony, stopping the bags from moving, Mr Lancer, Dash and Kwan then began to pull the rope harder.

"GUARDS MY MONEY!" Vlad screamed.

Walker's men then began to fire their blasters at Danny who narrowly dodged, the others managed to pull the rope hard enough to bring the rest of the bags in and caused Plasmius to fall onto the ground.

He then gasped at the sight of all the prisoners running out of the dungeon carrying bags of money, Plasmius ran over and shouted as the last of the prisoner's escaped, "GUARDS! TO THE JAIL!"

Some of Walker's men then came charging right at him, however they weren't stopping. Vlad then shouted, "HEY STOP! HALT!"

But that didn't stop them as they all barrelled right through the dungeon, taking Vlad along with them.

"EVERYBODY THIS WAY!" Danny exclaimed as they all began to run away from the castle.

Walker's men continued to fire their blasters at them, Hotep Rah managed to shield himself from some of the blast with some sand, Star dodged blasts as she carried some of the children in her arms, as three of Walker's men continued to chase them, Danny and Dani fired their arrows at them and pinned them to a post by their uniforms. They then continued to run to the castle gates, Mr Lancer shielded some children with his book, Box Ghost dragged Lunch Lady behind him, Bullet was about to hit them with an axe, until Ghostwriter just managed to put them in a wheel barrow and push them out of the way and narrowly dodging the incoming axe.

As a whole bunch of Walker's men came charging at them, Danny and Frostbite released a dozen barrels of wine from a carriage causing them to crash and knock out the guards, everyone then got on the back of the, Danny gave put Dani on the carriage and said, "That's all of them!"

He then ran over and dropped the draw bridge down. Frostbite got to the front of the carriage and began to pull it as he exclaimed, "This ain't no hay ride let's move it out of here!"

"On to Sherwood Forest!" Ghostwriter exclaimed as he pushed the carriage from behind.

Lunch Lady the gasped and screamed, "STOP! MY DAUGHTER!"

"Mum wait for me!" Box Lunch exclaimed as she running.

Danny flew back and grabbed Box Lunch, Skulker fired a blast at Danny and hit him dead on the back, Danny then felt his powers being neutralised as he was suddenly transformed back into his human half, he then sprinted for the gates still holding onto Box Lunch, Bullet then cut the rope holding the gates up, causing the gates to close keeping Danny trapped.

He turned around and saw Walker carrying his blaster exclaiming, "We got him now!"

Frostbite came back, Danny quickly passed Box Lunch to Frostbite who phased her through the gates intangibly and said, "Keep going! Don't worry about me"

Danny quickly climbed up the gates, avoiding some blasts coming from Walker's men, he then grabbed onto some rope and swung down knocking Walker and a few of men down in one kick, Danny then just managed to land on the edge of the wall and jumped back to Vlad's balcony while dodging more blasts coming from the guards below, one of the blasts managed to hit him in the shoulder.

Walker ran up to Vlad's room by the stairs, carrying a fire torch and exclaimed, "This time we got the punk for sure!"

Danny ripped off a piece of curtain and wrapped it around his wounded shoulder, he then ran back into the room, but gasped as he stood face to face against Walker. Walker raised the torch and brought it down for a strike, unfortunately he missed and accidently set the curtain on fire which spread quickly around the room, Danny picked up a chair and shielded himself against more of Walker's strikes as the fire continued to spread, Danny then pulled the rug from underneath Walker and tripped him over.

Danny then ran through the curtains and up the stairs to the attic, the fire continued to spread quickly, he then climbed outside and onto the roof, but it wasn't long until the fire spread to there as well and trapped him at the top of the roof.

Vlad came out and demanded, "SHOOT HIM! HE'S TRAPPED!"

Down below Frostbite, Dani and Jazz watched from the edge of the forest and were starting to get frightened for Danny. Danny then saw no other option and jumped into the river below.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Vlad demanded.

The ghosts then switched to regular bullets and arrows and fired them at Danny, who dove under water, they all stopped firing and watched in anticipation. Vlad smiled as he didn't submerged yet.

"Come on Danny! Come on!" Jazz said.

Dani began to tear up and said, "He's just go to make it"

Suddenly out of the water, a large piece of Danny's shirt emerged with an arrow sticking in it, blood could be seen on the edges.

"No! Oh No!" Frostbite and Jazz said at the same time, it looks like Danny didn't make it.

"Yes he's done for! Farewell Danny Phantom!" Vlad exclaimed in victory, Freakshow smiled and continued to look down at the water.

Frostbite looked down and Jazz began to cry for the loss of her brother, she had no idea how she was gonna tell Sam.

"He's gonna make it. Isn't he Jazz?" Dani asked.

Jazz remained silent and then bent down to hug a now crying Dani, Dani looked back at the water and then stopped crying when she saw a bamboo moving strangely towards the shore.

"Hey what's that? Guys look at this" Dani exclaimed as she dragged Jazz and Frostbite to the edge of the river.

Frostbite and Jazz noticed it, Frostbite kneeled down to take a look as it stopped and then suddenly was squirted in the face with water, when he wiped his face off they all smiled as they saw Danny emerge out of the water, his shirt was ripped but he was very much alive.

"Danny you're alright!" Jazz exclaimed happily.

Frostbite chuckled and said, "Man did you have me worried, I thought you were long gone"

"Oh not Danny Phantom! Nothing can bring him down!" Dani said as she jumped into Danny's arms.

Danny rubbed his neck in embarrassment, Freakshow then noticed and said to Vlad, "Look sir! He's alive! He got away again!"

Vlad looked down and gasped at the sight, Danny and Dani then yelled in unison, "A pox on that phony king of England! Oo-de-lally!"

Suddenly Vlad snapped, he grew more and angry, he then began to attack Freakshow in his madness, Freakshow ran all around the castle dodging Vlad's attacks as Vlad screamed, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU MISERABLE FREAK!"

"HELP HE'S GONE STARK RAVEN MAD!" Freakshow screamed through the halls of the burning castle.


	13. Chapter 13- The End

A few weeks later, all of Amity Park was back to its normal self for King Clockwork had finally returned and all the citizens were no longer poor. Mr Lancer walked around the now beautiful town and stopped by the tree with the poster of Danny which now read _Pardoned by order of King Clockwork._

Mr Lancer chuckled as he closed his book and said, "Here I never thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals, but lucky for us all King Clockwork returned and he straightened everything out"

He then gestured to wear Walker, Freakshow and Vlad in prison uniforms and they were hammering rocks, under the watchful eye of Skulker and Victor. As Vlad broke a rock in half, the piece of it landed right on his foot and crushed it, he yelped and held his foot in pain while Freakshow merely laughed at his misfortune.

Suddenly church bells began to chime, Mr Lancer then began to run while exclaiming, "We better head over to the church, sounds like someone's getting hitched!"

Someone indeed was getting married, as the church doors opened Danny and Sam came out as husband and wife. Danny was wearing a black tuxedo and Sam was wearing a dark purple wedding dress with a black veil.

"LONG LIVE DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM!" The crowd exclaimed.

Sam gave Danny a kiss on the cheek as they headed towards the carriage, everyone threw confetti at the wedded couple, Ember and Dora threw confetti from the roof of the church. Ghostwriter then stood at the doorway and then came King Clockwork himself smiling proudly at the happy couple.

"LONG LIVE KING CLOCKWORK!" The crowd cheered.

"Ah Ghostwriter, it appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law" Clockwork said causing the two to go into a laughing fit.

As Sam and Danny got into the carriage, Dani began to climb up to the front seat of the carriage.

"Hey Dani, how come your going?" Poindexter asked.

"Well Danny's gonna have kids, so somebody's gotta keep their eyes on things" Dani answered.

Frostbite laughed as Dani sat down and then began to drive the carriage forward, Sam and Danny waved to everyone as they drove past. Valerie was crying tears of joy and exclaimed, "Oh I never been so happy!"

Sam then threw her bouquet which was caught by Star, the citizens continued to wave at them, Jazz gave Danny a proud smile, all the citizens were no longer in rags, with Clockwork back they could finally be happy once again.

Back at the rock pile, Victor exclaimed, "Here comes the bride Skulker! Present arms!"

Skulker stood to attention, but accidently allowed an arrow from his crossbow to be fired, which bounced around everywhere. Vlad, Freakshow and Walker narrowly dodged the arrow, until it finally just hit the heart on the sign that was on the back of the carriage that read _Just Married._

Mr Lancer laughed and said, "Well folks, that's the way it really happened"

 **EVERYONE**

 _Love goes on and on_

 _Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally!_

 _Golly what a day!_

 _Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally!_

 _Golly what a day!_

 **THE END**

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Alright! Another story finished!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed Robin Hood, but don't worry more stories are to come as I continue on The Lion King and The Phantom Twins.**

 **As a request, I have been thinking about doing Brother Bear next as well as Mulan. Hercules is still in the thinking hat as soon as I figure out how I'm going to do the story, so make sure to keep an eye out.**

 **Remember if you have a request on a story you would like me to do, don't hesitate to ask and I will to the best of my ability to try and make it happen.**

 **Mikaela2015**


End file.
